


When I'm Alone With You

by castielismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismypatronus/pseuds/castielismypatronus
Summary: Remus remembered everything. He remembered all of the big moments; from their first awkward kiss to their wedding day. He also remembered all of the other moments; the little ones that look so much bigger with the added perspective of seventy plus years.





	When I'm Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic marks my first foray into writing fanfiction (or creative writing of any kind). Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Sirius Black's mind no longer had the veracity of his youth. The circumstances of his childhood had necessitated a sharp mind and quick wit to defend himself against his family and he had sharpened those skills during his school days with the Mauraders. There had been a time when he could remember the exact detail of every prank they had pulled. On good days he could still remember James's wild smile while they were in the middle of a particularly good prank. He remembered how Peter would worry incessantly about getting caught, but be as quick to celebrate as the rest of them when they succeeded. Sirius remembered how sometimes he would find himself staring at Remus when he should have been watching the results of their latest prank unfold. He remembered those moments, even when he could no longer recall in exact detail many of the highlights of the life he had spent with Remus. Most of the time it didn't matter; he still knew that he was Sirius and that he had been happily married to Remus for forty-three years now. Even if the exact number escaped him, Remus was always there to remind him.

Remus remembered everything. He remembered all of the big moments; from their first awkward kiss to their wedding day. He also remembered all of the other moments; the little ones that look so much bigger with the added perspective of seventy plus years. Like the time in 1987 when they had gone on holiday to the Caribbean. Towards the ends of the trip he and Srius had left their hotel in the early hours of the morning to walk to a little cove down the beach to watch the sunrise.

Remus hardly remembers the sunrise itself, despite the fact that it had been the point of the excursion. They had discovered the beautiful little cove, that seemed to be cut off from the rest of the world, earlier the previous day while exploring the island where they were staying. Sirius had thought that it would the perfect place to watch the sunrise and had convinced Remus to sneak onto the restricted beach with him by using the Marauders spirit for adventure that he could never seem to shake. 

Instead, Remus remembered the flush on Sirius's skin from the walk and the chill of the morning. He remembered the warm puffs of Sirius's breath against his skin and the breathy little moans that accompanied them as he moved his hands over Sirius's body. He remembered Sirius coming undone underneath him, griping his shoulders tightly as he came on a silent scream. He remembered lying there as the sun"s rays began to peak out over the horizon, casting golden shadows across their heaving bodies.

But Sirius hadn't been watching the sunrise. Instead, he had stared with rapt attention at Remus, as if he was the most spectacular thing in the universe. He had gently traced the line of Remus's jaw with the tips of his fingers and had spoken aloud words that perfectly captured what Remus was feeling as he watched Sirius's eyes sparkle with unshed tears. "I dont think I'll ever love anyone or anything as much as I love you."

They had stayed like that for what had felt like only minutes, but could have been hours, bathed in the silk of early morning light. Eventually they had made their way back to their hotel where they had collapsed into bed and slept most of the day. 

That was one of the stories that Remus would recount for Sirius on the days when he was frustrated with his fading memory. Sometimes he would tell Sirius stories of their family and friends; he would talk about the Potters, and the Weasleys, and the Blacks (well the ones worth mentioning anyway), and about children and grandchildren. His favorite stories though were the ones about moments like their trip to the beach. During those stories Sirius would look at him with that spark in his eyes that made Remus feel like he was back at school with Sirius, running down dark hallways or sneaking kisses behind closed doors. Remus had a lot of stories like that from their life together and he would spend the rest of his telling them to Sirius if that was what made him happy.

Because Sirius had been right; Remus Lupin had never loved anyone or anything as much as he loved Sirius Black. And he could remember enough for both of them.


End file.
